The present invention relates to Gatling type guns and, more particularly, to a high-rate-of-fire gun mechanism having a plurality of barrels firing cased telescoped ammunition.
It is now known to provide high-rate-of-fire gun mechanisms of the Gatling type, such as described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,501, issued Feb. 9, 1982, to the assignee of the present application, and incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. It is highly desirable to utilize such mechanisms for firing cased telescoped ammunition, such as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,978 which is, along with the references cited therein, incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Prior Gatling-type guns are known which fired cased telescoped ammunition and used axial chamber motion, but required relatively complex structures for chamber movement and chamber locking functions. It is also highly desirable to provide a high firing rate mechanism having a minimum of moving parts, for ease of design, production, assembly and maintenance.